classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zeus Twins
=Aaron and Hermes Zeus= http://i193.photobucket.com/albums/z154/Kum-El/elouai%20dolls/Aaron.png http://i193.photobucket.com/albums/z154/Kum-El/elouai%20dolls/Hermes.png Name: Aaron Zeus/Herman 'Hermes' Zeus Gender: Male/Male Age: 18/18 Birthdate: Feb. 29, 2012 Birthplace: New Hampshire Hometown: Stony Creek, NH Height: 6'/5' 10" Weight: Eye Color: Storm cloud grey/Sky blue Hair Color: Dk Blonde/Lt Brown Parents: Status: Single/Well and truly cluebatted IM Screen Name: Ares2point0/WingedLyre Player: Kum-El Theme Song: Eye of the Tiger/Princes of the Universe Appearance * Aaron's hair is kept just long enough that it lies flat instead of sticking up, while Hermes' brushes his ears and his bangs are nearly in his eyes. * They both wear a bronze medallion inscribed with a pair of wings. * Aaron is the handsomer of the twins, usually described as good looking in a classic, old school movie star kind of way. Hermes, while not bad looking, is fairly ordinary looks wise and suffers by comparison. Personality * Aaron is both the more aggressive of the two and the more taciturn, which tends to lead to looking like he's glaring at people even when he really isn't. * Hermes balances this out by being laid back and outgoing, though the latter trait is as much a cover for his low self esteem about his looks as it is anything else, particularly around people he finds attractive. Hermes is also quite capable of proving that he isn't nicknamed after that particular Greek god just because it happens to sound a bit like his name. Power * Flight, Superstrength/Flight, Invulnerability to man-made objects * Looks shift toward those of the other twin when powers are in use, making them look more like identical twins than fraternal ones * The medallions act as a focus to activate their powers Background * This will be the third year at Heartwood for the Zeus twins, who spend major holidays, Winter Break and Summer Vacation in Stony Creek with their parents and the school year in Redford at their aunt and uncle's. Their powers, which are in-born despite the need for the medallion foci, run in the family, and the medallions are heirlooms. Aaron is a member of the football, basketball and baseball teams at school, and has started boxing in his free time. He's also looking into starting martial arts classes. Hermes runs cross-country and track, and is a member of the fencing and photography/school newspaper clubs. The latter occasionally means cries of "Another picture of Aaron?" and "For god's sake could you write about something other than whatever it is the Pyros have blown up this time?" are heard coming from the set of rooms used by the club. * It is a belief among certain portions of the student body that the Zeus brothers are gay, and that the only reason Hermes hasn't come out of the closet is that Aaron's also in there and has a deathgrip on the doorknob. This is false. The fact of the matter is that both are actually bi, but see no need to go shouting their orientation from the metaphorical rooftops. Or the ones in real life for that matter. Naturally, when Hermes started dating Aria these students were even more shocked than he was. * Aaron has ended his boxing classes, and has stopped looking into martial arts. This is mainly due to Cassie's reaction to him punching a purse snatcher to prevent the guy from knifing him. Also, even more recently, Maddie's death hit him rather hard, though he only showed it by becoming even more taciturn than usual. He's starting to get better though. * Hermes has recently made friends with Shin Kim. Notes * Amazingly enough, Aaron is the more musical of the twins. He plays the lyre and, occasionally, dabbles in songwriting. * Hermes' self-esteem is starting to get better thanks to his relationship with Aria. * In contrast, Aaron's seems to be going down. At the very least he's not in a very good spot emotionally at the moment, having fallen in love with Cassie. This wouldn't be so bad, except that his lack of social skills kept him from saying anything to her until after she'd already begun dating Xanadu. * Aaron's name is Hebrew for Exalted, Strong. Kinda fitting, huh? * They'll be going into their senior year.